


【带卡/带露】远海余味

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 【带卡】与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 《脱敏治疗》后续
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【带卡】与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	【带卡/带露】远海余味

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chidori_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/gifts).

> 无绿帽。主带卡，有带露成分。不适合CP洁癖者阅读。
> 
> YY自嗨产物，玩票作，十八流烂俗狗血剧，极其无聊，极其有毒，极其扯淡，烦请避雷。

**01**

花铃去世后的那年春天，天气总是很晴。3月10日，卡卡西带案山子看完妈妈，回家路过山中花店时，顺道买了一束百合，插在主卧窗台的花瓶里。水珠从新鲜的黄色花蕊滚到白瓣上，窗缝里清风一吹，啪嗒一声落到水瓶上。十四天后，百合快谢了。案山子帮忙收拾屋子，手抓到枯萎花茎的时候，被父亲制止。他说把花放在那里就好，用手指一遍遍轻轻穿过女儿一头柔顺如瀑的黑发，许久之后，让她下了楼。案山子没有多问，乖巧地阖上门。临走时朝门缝里瞥了一眼。父亲坐在床边。初春的暖阳顺着落地窗和白色纱帘打在他表情迟滞的脸上。光影随风浮动，她看不清他的眼睛。

案山子的生日在葬礼一周之后。晚上十点半的厨房，刚满十四岁的女孩戴着对她来说还过大的胶皮手套，把蛋糕从烤箱里拽了出来。偌大的双层别墅空空荡荡。女孩挨个房间走过，把灯关掉，一人将蜡烛插好，点燃，双手合十闭眼许愿。为了不让女儿以后每年生日都感到难过，卡卡西把葬礼的日子提前了不少。因此前几周诸事准备的很赶，由此积攒下的公事，也要在接下来一段时间内把债还完。案山子望着桌对面空着的白盘和刀叉，等着蜡烛一点点燃尽，直到蜡油快滴到奶油上时，才把它吹灭，从蛋糕上拿了下来。门锁从这时开始撬动。女孩直接跳下椅子，蜡烛撇到一边，一路小跑地追到车库门口。“露露……”父亲开了门，揉着扑向自己女儿的小脸。窗外雨滴扒在玻璃上，他手上拎着挂水略显廉价的蛋糕盒。“对不起，露露，对不起。”他念道，把盒子放到地上，蹲下来，将女儿揽到怀里。案山子什么都没说，只是伸手摘掉了他挂歪的围巾，伸手把父亲抱得更紧了些。

那是案山子第一次做蛋糕。样子很好看，但糖加得有些重了。父女两个在平安夜对坐在吧台。露露强忍着吃了两口，便被齁得撂了叉子。倒是卡卡西，一刀一刀地切块，像没有了味觉似的，把蛋糕认认真真地吃到一口不剩，夸口说露露做得很好吃。案山子看他弯下笑容时眼角露出的鱼尾，没有半点虚伪的样子，心中绞痛。于是抢在父亲跟前，收了刀叉烤盘，扔进水槽，一副当仁不让要自己刷洗的架势。卡卡西也没有拒绝。只是一个人手拄着颧骨，呆望着长大的女儿立在炉台前忙碌的背影愣着神，久久没有回房。

自那开始，案山子便没有再让父亲开过火。从早上的花生吐司培根煎蛋，到晚上十点归家时饭煲里留有余温的白粥。她尝试用自己尚显青涩的厨艺，将一切维持在母亲尚在时的样子。父亲的笑容仍然如旧。他永远都很温润地看着她，说，露露懂事了。可不管案山子如何在厨房里费尽心思，手艺长进如何飞速，他还是吃得越来越少。半年以来，他卡卡西骨架肉眼可见地突出，到家后甚至无力在客厅逗留，整日将自己锁在主卧。案山子望着从车库进门的父亲，略过厨房，游魂般轻手轻脚地飘上楼梯，她躲在角落，双手辛辣的蒜香残留不去，握着桌上掏空的药盒，心里一阵阵地发疼。

_“这世上总还是有值得你去爱的人。”_

_“可是医生，”病人平静地笑道，“我爱的人，全部都离我而去了。”_

星期六的中午，天花板灰白。旗木卡卡西将自己裹在被窝里，去对抗从窗帘下溜进来的两道金黄的光线。

卡卡西翻了个身，将浮肿的眼睛长开一条小缝。药效带来的困倦与连日彻夜失眠的疲惫将他打在床上，动弹不了。他没有看表。唯一能给他带来些许时间感的，是门口轻柔的敲门声。“父亲。”卡卡西没有应答，将被子稍稍拉得紧了一些。敲门声一如往常般停止。他知道已经到中午了，但仍旧板板地挺在床上。“咚咚”，敲门声再次响起。他仍旧没有应答。直到门板第三次响起声音时，他才艰难地开口道，“露露，饭放到桌上就好。爸爸累了，让爸爸休息一会儿好吗？”

“卡卡西，是我。” 门口道。

走廊里沉默许久。案山子躲在楼梯边缘，看着门口的人端着盛了热菜的盘子，叩门的手犹犹豫豫，拿起又放下。

卧室里没有回音。他舔了舔嘴唇，垂首望向女孩的方向。门在这时突然打开。走廊刺眼的阳光扎进卧室里，卡卡西被刺地用手挡住了眼睛。时间似乎有了几秒的空白。带土看着眼前迟滞而形销骨立的人，嘴唇抖动了许久，说不出一句话来。

“你怎么来了？”卡卡西问道。

“来看看你。”带土回答，“露露跟我磨了很久，说你不好好吃饭。”

“谢谢，我没事。”他笑道，接过盘子，‘’劳你费心，特地赶过来……“

“卡卡西。”

带土卡上即将关闭的门，把人叫住。卡卡西回了头。对方把他手上的盘子拿走，紧接着，叹了口气，向前走了两步。他很轻地抱住了他，期初充满了犹疑和小心翼翼，见他没有动，又大胆地稍稍抱紧了些。

“你还好吗。”

在这略显陌生的怀抱中，他终于试探性地开了口。

-

宇智波带土没有参加花铃的葬礼。尽管在旗木夫人病危的一年间，带土曾多次力所能及地提供了许多帮助，医院安排上的，生活或资金上的。但仪式当天，他并没有到场。人在国外，只送了一条简单的短信。

后来回到木叶，案山子过来找他的时候，带土也很严肃地拒绝了。“这是他自己的事。”他说道，“我也很想让他好受一点，但这种伤口只能靠时间慢慢愈合，别人的安慰没什么用的。”案山子不相信这副套话，在后来几个月里，又断断续续不甘心地找了他好多次。直到最后，差点被他磐石般的冷漠激怒了。在一次假日的拜访中，她几乎是无理地朝长辈大吼，“你不是他最好的朋友吗？如果连对方最痛苦的时候都不予理会，那还算什么朋友！？”宇智波带土不为所动。面对女孩激动的质问，平静地将调味料撒到汤水里，为她做着午饭。“花铃是你爸爸很爱的人，非常爱。”他说道，“你妈妈在他心中是无可替代的。即便有再多朋友，再忙碌的工作，再丰富的娱乐，这样的伤口，也远不是别人所能填平的。”

带土将汤勺上的水滴甩了甩，挂在锅旁边。

“露露，你知道痛失所爱的感觉吗？”

案山子没有听。这些在她看来全是借口的话，刺痛了她的心。女孩卷起书包，撞开宇智波的大门，向外冲去。夏日天晴，女孩一路脚步飞快，激起一阵盛大的蝉鸣。屋里，炉灶上味增汤还冒着热气。宇智波带土没有去追，在厨房一个人站了很久很久。直到汤快要烧糊了，才将液体盛到碗里，端到饭桌，已经半凉的炒菜旁边，慢慢地，将两人份的午餐一点点吃完。

案山子并非完全不懂。

她一直被长辈称为早慧。不管是基因优势还是父母熏陶，案山子的心智都已足够让她对背后微妙的门道有所察觉。即便带土本人言辞周密，但他周围那些狐朋狗友，有些嘴巴却是不很严的。只要打游戏的时候眼睛眨巴两下装傻充愣，想要从他们那里套出点信息还是不难。

她能理解带土的心情。如果可以，她也不想找他帮忙。

更何况，她也有自己的私心。

但那天下午，案山子无意间在父亲离开书房接电话时，看到水杯旁未来得及送下嘴的药片。由此找到了抽屉里还未来得及被扔走的药盒，按图索骥到网上查了很多。

她半夜躲在卧室里，拿着手机的手在微微发抖。案山子不晓得这样的状况已经持续了多久，也并不清楚这份处方药可能意味着什么。她刚失去了妈妈，这才不过半年…… 她不敢细想。她终究只是个十四岁的孩子。面对说明书上那些骇人的铅字，深更半夜，她只觉得一阵阵的心慌害怕。

那天晚上，案山子一直在床上辗转到凌晨三点，最终还是拨通了宇智波带土的电话。

-

宇智波带土将怀抱又收紧了些。

他真的瘦了，瘦了好多。他想。

旗木卡卡西立在原地。夏末刺眼的白光射进眼睛。皮肤上先是畏畏缩缩，轻轻贴上来的热度，一点一点地传到心脏里。在他收紧怀抱的那一刻。卡卡西突然崩溃，决堤一样不可抑制地哭了起来。菜汤被撞得洒了一地。带土被对方干哑、抽动的恸哭惊到了，像是把肝肺里的苦楚呕出来一样的，一声一声，剜得他心疼。他安抚着他的后背，将他身子又攥得紧了些，回头和案山子点了点头，将人扶进卧室，轻轻关上了门。

女孩从暗处走出，立在无人的廊道上。她能听见房间里父亲的嚎哭。除此之外，整个别墅都是静止的，只有时钟在机械地摇摆。

宇智波带土直到太阳偏西时才出了房门。走下楼梯时，案山子还在沙发上独坐。“我喂他吃了饭。他哭了一下午，刚刚睡下了。” 带土把脏盘子放到水槽里，松动着骨节，长舒了口气，开始洗碗，“晚上想吃什么？待会儿我给你做。”案山子回过头，就着水龙头下刷洗的声音，呆滞地望向脚尖，“不了，做点父亲想吃的吧。” 带土笑了，爽朗的声音从厨房一路传到客厅沙发，“你爸是你爸。咱三个人，要做四道菜呢。亏不着你。想吃什么，尽管点。” 案山子沉默了半晌，从客厅走回厨房，麻利地洗了手，蓦然开口，“你是这么多年忘了他的口味吗？” 带土回头。“我是他的女儿，”案山子避开他的目光，“我们父女俩是一样的，按他的口味做就好。” 带土怔了一下，随后脸上绽开笑容。案山子能感受到他斑驳的右手温柔地穿过她发间，随后手指顿了顿。他思忖了几秒，随即报出几个菜名。女孩照指令从冰箱里翻找了一会儿。食材平日里都是按父亲的喜好备好的，因此摆到菜板上，样子很全。带土眉梢欣喜地跳动了一下，嘴上夸着露露乖巧，刚洗过挂水的双手便已在水槽处活动起来。两人一起烧水、削皮、炒菜、煮饭，不一会儿房间里热气就腾了起来。待夕阳落下去的时候，四道菜里三道已经上桌了。带土让露露叫父亲吃饭，案山子却不肯松开木铲，坚持叫带土上楼请人。这种小事也无甚可争，带土撂了案板便走上楼去。案山子将锅里的烧茄装盘，米饭盛出，碗筷依次摆好，坐在自己惯坐的位子上。一时间房间空荡，桌上满登登的热菜，像极了之前放学后等待父母上桌吃饭的场景。女孩胸口一动，拾起筷子夹米的时候，眼泪几乎要翻涌出来。

就在这时，卧室的门锁松动了。案山子撂下饭碗。父亲穿着睡衣，顺着走廊，一步一步挨下楼梯。宇智波带土在即将转到客厅视角的时候，松开了搀扶卡卡西的手，自己走下楼。案山子站在餐厅门口，看见父亲走下楼梯时，朝她的方向笑了一下。

“对不起，让你担心了。”他弯下腰，轻轻吻了吻女儿的脸颊。案山子不言。远处餐厅里带土大咧咧地敲着碗筷，喊了一声：“吃饭了。” 卡卡西没有马上回应，他看着女儿，认认真真把她杂乱的刘海理好，“饿了吗？” 女孩抬头。“我们一起吃饭，好不好？” 父亲问道。案山子看着父亲已然卸却重担舒展的眉心，终于点了点头。

“好。”她说道。

卡卡西笑了一下，直起腰。他拉起女儿的手，两人一起向餐厅走去。

**02**

案山子尚未成年。作为旗木卡卡西理论上关系最近的人，宇智波带土最终还是把老友身心健康的重担扛了起来。平日里电话短信打卡督促吃饭。在和咨询师谈过之后，一边找大和对了日程，另一边和家长似的与学校老师胡搅蛮缠，硬是给父女俩在十月挤出了半月年假。

时间已是夏末初秋，正是出行的好时候。三人在旗木宅围桌擦碗。卡卡西无力思考，作为家长，全听孩子的。露露提议去看红叶。但带土觉得热门景点未免太俗，坚持要去海边。他知道雷之国南岸有个小岛，风景比旅游区漂亮，但因为临近国境线，人并不多。崖壁上有栋小别墅，距沙滩五分钟步程，南向的落地窗。需要的话他可以找朋友安排一下，在那里呆上两周，游泳散心，度个小假。

还没等案山子犹豫完，宇智波带土便仗着近些年长门接班后自己遍走五湖四海的阅历强硬地拍了板，直接抢过手机，用老友的航司积分划掉两张最近的头等舱机票，顺带收走了露露的护照。案山子年纪尚小不知事体，卡卡西又病着，骂不过。父女两个只能默默承受着宇智波总裁说一不二的胡来作风，隔日早晨带着不全的行装，落在了雷之国的首都机场。

十几个小时飞机，加连日收整的操劳，卡卡西和案山子出海关时面色苍白，一大一小，面上两双一模一样死鱼眼。倒是带土，连着安排了两天，外表上看不出一点疲惫的样子，一箱发烧友乱码七糟沉甸甸的金属器械拎着跑得飞快。身着花色古巴领衬衫，沙滩裤，人字凉拖，墨镜往脑袋上一推，迈到异国灿烂的阳光下，一看就是驾轻就熟、满身金银、活脱脱一副海天盛筵男主资产阶级大佬模样。

宇智波专车侯在门口，载着三人一路驶出高速。景色明亮，海如天色般湛蓝，一眼望不到边际。带土开了窗子，在副驾驶上抖腿哼着小调。旗木卡卡西陪女儿坐在后排，上身穿着对方嫌弃西装衬衫硬给他套上的休闲 T 恤。两人年轻时原本一模一样的码子，此时却因为消瘦，衣服显得大了一截。空荡荡的布料挂在身上，棉布里他淡淡的熟悉的味道，顺着海风打入鼻腔。

案山子看见父亲嘴角轻微地漾起一丝弧度。

宇智波带土这个名字对于父亲，似乎永远都是特殊的。

六岁之前，在她尚未与带土相见时，偶尔会听双亲谈到这个名字。但大多时候都只是妈妈说起。反倒是父亲，对于这位自己前半生过命的老友，鲜少提及。

后来宇智波带土回归木叶。母亲提议让父亲邀他到家里吃顿便饭。一是一晃五六年，老友两个可以趁此机会小聚一下，二是顺便也能让他见下露露。毕竟案山子的名字是他起的，当年也多亏他及时接送，露露才能顺利出生。

在聚会的前一天晚上，在记下父母交代的姓名模样之后，案山子回了卧室。但半夜将睡时，却被车库引擎的动静吵醒。半天不见推门的声响，女孩蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，刚好撞上父亲开门走进客厅。卡卡西有些诧异，问露露为什么这么晚还不睡。在抱起女儿回卧室的路上，她分明闻到父亲胸口衣料里一股从未有过的烟草气息。她想起他进门时悄悄揣进口袋的黑色打火机，想起之前一月饭桌上各种各样拖延的理由，想起他后来发火时打破盘子沾满菜汤发抖的手，想起自己后来去宇智波宅之前问带土叔叔喜欢吃什么，父亲眼里那一瞬间的摇动。

“记得这回好好说话。”父亲把蛋糕盒交到她手上，“也替我跟他道个歉。”

女孩下了车，跨过马路。父亲转过头去，在她开始敲门之前，把车开过路边转角，没有像往日一样同女儿微笑挥手告别。

带土牵起露露的手。

两人在海边鱼市拥挤的小道里迂回前进着。女孩手上提着菜篮，生菜茄子土豆萝卜，花花绿绿地装了一堆。带土负责荤菜，挑挑拣拣，最后却只拎了两块牛肉。在女孩噘嘴问起的时候，只说主菜做鱼的话，市场里的未必新鲜。你爸嘴叼。想要堵住他的嘴，得下午开船去海里现钓。

带土没有带卡卡西去集市。他嫌弃对方不合时宜的西装裤，将人和行李一起留在了岸边的咖啡馆。“你看露露还知道穿个小裙子。”他往女孩额头上戳了两下，“要搭伴逛街，我肯定得选个漂亮的。”卡卡西看带土牵着露露的手走向门口，慢慢地划开了掌心里的咖啡，“别把我女儿拐跑了，”他装模作样地说道，“不然我跟你没完。” 案山子指尖颤动，装作不刻意，用余光悄悄扫了下右边的人。“放心吧，露露眼光那么高，哪儿能看得上我啊！”带土耸肩，望向咖啡馆深处，大咧咧地笑了起来。

案山子心里捻酸，不由得将掌心里的大手攥紧了些。在带土转头的片刻，没等他与对方告别，便将人一把拽入街市正午的阳光里。

她不晓得这丝平白无故的妒意来自哪里。

自她认识宇智波带土开始，他同父亲聊天的次数就不算太多。案山子所能接触到的，无非是父亲去宇智波家接人，亦或是母亲邀人吃饭时，在饭桌上打打照面。但不论话题为何，参与人数多少，两人间似乎总多了一点与旁人不同的默契。她看见两人换车接她回家时，为对方调好座椅后视镜的角度；看见带土在卡卡西拿相机出门时，回屋为他拿的一条围巾；以及咖啡馆带土说话时，父亲默默往他新续的咖啡里加的三块方糖。

她似乎半无意识地理解到，许多微妙的事情没法用语言表达。

这次酒店因为订得晚，别墅套间只剩了两室一厅。按理来讲，案山子 14 岁，已经到了需要向长辈避嫌的年纪。可商量分房间的时候，一向聒噪的宇智波老板突然舌头打了结。最后还是卡卡西先半打趣地开了口，“算了吧，你带土叔睡觉不老实的。好不容易出来度假，我可不要和他在一张床上吃那个苦头。”

话说得如此自然而然。

甚至让人觉得似乎以两人亲密程度，知道这种信息是一件再正常不过的事情。

历经采购，垂钓，走走停停，待到三人乘游艇到达海岛时，天色已接近黄昏。

卡卡西牵着案山子的手，一步步踏在细软的沙滩上，问她学校课业顺利与否，与同学相处是否安好。

海鸥在天空中啸叫，无人的沙滩，海浪捶打着年久腐蚀的木质码头。父亲略显唠叨的问讯消散在秋风中。案山子眯起眼睛，看向前方带路的人。他走在前面，左手为父女俩拎着行李，右手夹着泳圈。似乎刻意与两人保持一段足够礼貌的距离，却又贴心地没有离得太远。

案山子放下遮挡阳光的手，夕阳刺眼的红光将他发梢照得模糊。时间似乎在一瞬间归于静止，脑海里只有他若即若离的背影，和咸湿空气拍打耳后的声音。良久，旁边的声音终于打破了沉默，“你近几年过得好快活啊……” 带土身子骤然顿了一下，回过头。案山子顺着牵着自己的手向上望去。卡卡西用指尖挑开被风夹到双唇间的银色发丝，捻到耳后，松开女儿的手，向前走去。

海风吹胀了衬衫，他在他面前停下脚步。逆光将两人的表情蒙上一层光罩。案山子看着父亲询问地、试探着捏了捏带土腰上紧实的肉块，不无羡慕地砸了咂嘴。带土愣了一下，翻着白眼，打开他的手。随后在转身的时候，突然噗嗤一声笑了起来。

冰凉的水沿轻轻滑过女孩的侧脚。两人什么都没说。带土继续迎风向前走去，卡卡西则向反方向迈步，转头过来牵她的手。

案山子看向父亲细白的指尖。金光穿越海面，划过圆润的指甲，在她看来似乎格外刺眼。她没去触碰父亲。已经伸到空中的左手巧妙地略过他的手腕，滑到了自己的肩带上。女孩脚跟一蹬，在黄昏的沙滩上放步跑去。卡卡西转头，看着女儿踩出一个个脚印，一直追到老友身边。她自己伸手抢过带土拎着的行李，抱在怀里。带土将空出来的手在她头上揉了两下，随后自然而然地搭在她的肩膀上。

一大一小的身影，在沙滩上旖旎行进着。他慢慢地迈出一步，她快快地走两步跟上。

卡卡西嘴角一弯，背过手去，踏着两人被夕阳拉出长长地影子，在后面安静地跟着，像是永远也走不到尽头。

夕阳西下，摇曳的红光洒在了套间的阳台上。宇智波带土把装满活鱼的水桶抬上水池。落地窗内，客厅里箱子打开放在地上，物件七七八八。

父女两个收拾衣服、毛巾，安顿卧室。旗木卡卡西手碰到了相框，顿了一下。随后直起腰来，望着相纸里一家三口的模样，呆呆地失神。案山子捧着衣服，看着父亲木然的表情，不知如何是好。旁边厨房，宇智波带土叫人拿东西，许久不见应答，转回客厅。卡卡西背对着他，表情看不到。但他手里攥着的全家福，却清楚地被他收进眼里。案山子探寻地抬眼看向带土。带土却没有多加言语，只是拿了调料，默默地走回厨房。半晌过后，扯着嗓子喊了一声老友的名字。

“干什么？”卡卡西缓过神来，将相纸放到立柜上。 

“你要不要来掌厨，”带土撸起袖子，看着砧板，“这不是你的拿手好戏？”

卡卡西讪讪地咧开嘴，“饶了我吧……”他笑着推辞道，“这么多年没下过厨房，手生了。”

带土重重地哼了一下，并不买账，“得了吧，我还不知道你……”

“真的不行。”卡卡西油嘴道，“你看，我人还病着，万一使刀切着手……”

“放心，我在旁边守着。不会的地方我来教你。”他把刀硬塞到对方手上，“鱼都给你钓来了。**就权当我想这一口了**，给个面子不成么。”

“……”

卡卡西被堵得无言，只得接过刀，站到水池旁边。

面前是盛了海水的鱼筒，宽敞的炉台，厨具齐全。卡卡西看着这些熟悉又陌生的厨具，许久没有下手。带土看着他略显佝偻的身影，也不催促，只在一边默默地守着。直到水面终于有了动静，旗木卡卡西尝试着伸出手，去抓桶里最上面的一条鱼。

谁知鱼刚离了水，便疯狂地扑闪起鱼尾来，卡卡西冷不防地被溅了一身，眯了眼睛，情急之下手里活物啪嗒一声掉了下去，砸到边缘，一下子打翻了水桶。带土爆出一串响亮的笑声。一时间满地哗哗的水流、鱼鳍拍打炉台掉下瓷砖的声音此起彼伏。卡卡西突然大骂了一嘴，随后抄起手边一条鱼便往案板上一摔，一刀用力砸晕了过去，鱼便甩了两下尾巴，没了动静。带土看着对方全身挂水落汤鸡一样的狼狈模样，拍着大腿几乎要笑出眼泪。卡卡西转头瞪了他一眼，也不管厨房里被他搞砸的汤汤水水，把脚边一条还在扑腾的活鱼踢走，两边袖子往上一撸，操起刮刀便行云流水地处理起鱼鳞来。

宇智波带土靠着冰箱歇了口气，看着对方逐渐挺直的腰板，眼神温柔。

“你这真的是手生了呀！”

“滚。”厨师语气恶劣，“还轮不到你来说我，吊车尾。”

话没说完，鱼鳍已被划开。五根细长的手指将掏好的内脏往旁边一丢，厨师再也没有回头，低眉认认真真地片起鱼来。

宇智波带土摇着头，转身从柜里拿出拖把，弯腰一条条地把活鱼拾起，丢到水桶。

“露露，去给你爸拿条毛巾。”

带土笑着说道。

晚上，三人枕着星夜，在海边吃饭。

带土搭起烧烤架，坐在礁石上，十分熟练地生了火。虽说念着他尚在病期，带土自己大包大揽，让他好生和女儿过去坐着，但卡卡西一个大男人，毕竟不好意思看着他一人忙上忙下，多少还是上前打了点下手。只有案山子一人在旁干站着。因为炉子太烫蹦火星，带土无论如何不肯让她来碰，只得被象征性地打发收拾碗筷。

因为要一起烧烤，谈话交流不可避免。有了下午备料那一出闹剧，气氛一下子活脱了许多。卡卡西的话逐渐多了起来。从房间里搬运餐具回来的路上，案山子遥遥地看见两人于烤架方寸间互相追打。

一年半以来，这是父亲第一次笑得这么开心。

案山子将碗筷挨个摆好在桌子上，回头望着那两个举着烧烤棍来回乱晃的男人。火光一点点升起，褪下了平日里的西服衬衫，换了廉价的 T 恤短裤，如今的他们看起来如此年轻，好似回到二十多年前无忧无虑的学生时代，没有战争，没有死亡，没有责任的绑束，也不曾有痛心彻骨的纠缠。

而此时的父亲，显得如此陌生。

在家里，父亲从来不肯让妈妈干重活。

他与许多同级别的老板不同。家门之内，电器、玻璃、家具、草坪。家门之外，女儿上学，房车，投资，关系处理。但凡稍大的事情，父亲一向不等妻女二人开口，自己责无旁贷地出手搞定。

尽管工作忙碌，对女儿无法如其他双亲般过多照料，但案山子从未怀疑过父亲对自己和母亲的爱意。

他永远那样温柔坚韧。是家里的顶梁柱，是为她们承担外界疾风骤雨，屹立不倒的保护伞。

可现在的父亲不一样。

在宇智波带土面前，他可以肆意打诨，借病犯懒。可以无伤大雅的胡闹，可以轻描淡写地顺走他的零食，可以在他恰好转身时将西瓜拍碎，满脸无辜，看他满身挂着糖水，恨得咬牙切齿却又落不下手的模样。

在他面前，父亲永远是放松的。不伪装，也不需要逞强。他可以在自己身体摇晃的时候直接去抓他的手，可以不必强打起精神装作无事。在带土敲开他卧室门的那一天，他不过是问了句你还好吗，就轻易瓦解了他那些看似强大的壁垒，让他痛彻心扉地哭了起来。

在带土敲开他卧室门的那一天，不过是问了句你还好吗，就轻易瓦解了他所有强大的壁垒，让他痛彻心扉地哭了起来。

他就那样直白地，向他示弱。

热气升腾。鱼皮上的油水滴落，火焰忽地窜了上来，吓得卡卡西连退了两步。带土见状直接往前一跨，把火关小，“够了啊！孩子都没反应，看你吓得这样，有没有出息……” 带土在烧烤烘暖的空气里抱怨着，一遍将他挡到身后，不紧不慢地帮他把上面的烤鱼挨个翻了面。卡卡西立在旁处，视线停滞在对方被火光照红的侧脸上，嘴角轻轻地被挤弯。他走上前去，伸去摆弄木棍的手无意间与他的撒盐的腕子擦过。带土拿起刚烤好的一条，吹了两下，送到他嘴边。卡卡西身子没动，伸长脖子咬了一口，点了点头。

案山子心头一皱。

随后烧烤时，卡卡西几乎全程在和露露讲话。宇智波带土塞上耳机，在后方独自一人哼着小调继续烤鱼。

可案山子仍然觉得自己是多余的。

尽管所有的话题都是关于自己的，尽管两人几乎没有互动。但那种转身吃鱼尝味相视而笑时，流露出的对彼此无所不知、心照不宣的亲密，那种即便隔着千百人、千万里也能瞬间相通的气场，还是深深地刺痛了她的眼睛。

不仅因为自己无数次尝试都无法熨平父亲紧锁的眉头，被一个外人轻易地展开了。

更是因为那个背对自己烤鱼的人。他的谨小慎微，他躲避的视线，他刻意拉开的距离，他每次在他身后，犹豫着伸出却又收回的手。

案山子坐在两人中间。

沙滩上篝火温暖，菜色丰盛油亮。宇智波带土犹自不停地往她盘子里夹着菜，跟她开着玩笑。

但尽管他再怎么将她照顾得无微不至…… 他记得她的生日，记得她喜欢的游戏发行的日子，他家卫生间里永远有她专用的毛巾、牙刷牙杯，他可以把自己三千块的衬衫丢给她当睡衣，也可以为她偷偷学着挑女生舞会穿的衣服裙子，编小辫子。他几乎是无下限地纵容着她的任性，即使在她最不懂事的年龄，说过极为过分伤人的话，他也从未对她发过一句火。无论是有心的需求还是无心的玩笑，只要她说得出口，他全都能一口答应。

可案山子仍然无法满足。

明明她才是拥有他最多的宠爱的人。她可以肆意牵他的手、出入他的家门，扑向他怀抱的时候，他的双臂随时都可以为她敞开。但她不知道为什么。不知道为什么在他说痛失所爱的时候，自己会那么痛心；不知道为什么明明带土全程在和自己说话，甚至都已经贴心到帮她把鱼刺都拔干净了，她还是嫉妒那一口送到父亲嘴边、单纯只是为了尝味的鱼肉。

案山子想，或许连带土自己都意识不到，在他算好了时间，在与她说话的间隔、装作不经意怯生生瞄向那个人的时候，眼里的在意有多么明显。

与此相比，她所有引以为傲的特权，都显得不值一提。

就像父亲那台常用来给她拍照的哈苏相机。据母亲说，那是她一岁生日那年平安夜，带土送给她的生日礼物。

可这不过只是一厢情愿的说辞。

放在书房架子上，那台十余年未动的老机器，最后一次使用的存储卡，仍然原封不动地插在里面。

她不晓得为什么，这么危险的证据，警署出身以谨慎为名的父亲，一直不舍得丢。

她也能看到，那个隐藏在推杯换盏礼服舞裙里，穿梭、卑微窥探的身影；那些夹杂在乏善可陈的舞会公关照里，关于他的抓拍，他的一举一动，一颦一笑，他的手指，他时而上翘时而收紧的嘴角，他伤疤的纹路，他们透过镜头视线相交时，眼里不能再露骨的，无法言说的挂念。

而那些相片，摄于他出生的前一年。

拍摄日期，也是平安夜。

所有能够表露出的爱意，都是简单的。

所有能宣之于口的情话，都是容易的。

她就像两个空头支票间，一个虚假的收件人。

而一个虚假的收件人，不配有心。

就像她在穿上费心挑选的比基尼，从浴场走到沙滩，站在面前问他是否好看的时候，他只是笑着夸口，随后把浴巾罩到她身上，“小心着凉。”

就像她小时候无数次发问“你喜欢我吗？”，他每次都能笑着揉乱她的头发，坦率地对她讲，“我喜欢你。” 可是他随后问，“那露露呢？” 案山子不知道如何对答。她心里有无数种确定答案，无数句或温柔或热烈的诗句，想要诉说。她就坐在他怀里，两人间距离如此亲昵。她掌心里是他蓬勃的心跳，脸上拍打着他热烈的呼吸。

但她无法开口。

在听到她说“我喜欢你”的时候，他笑得很开心。

可宇智波带土永远无法理解，这几个字对于她而言蕴含着多少沉甸甸的重量。

唯有一次，在家里卡卡西的同学聚会上，有人为逗小孩子，问露露上初中了，有没有喜欢的人。

那时她不知道哪来得冲动，直截了当地开了口。

“有。”女孩说道，“我喜欢宇智波带土。”

饭桌上大家突然围着笑了起来。

“可以的！带土。”有人提高声调。

“卡卡西，你要小心了。明贼易挡家贼难防啊！”有人起哄。

旗木卡卡西只是保持着嘴角淡淡的弧度，抿嘴不言。

“但是，露露，”有些人比较老实，“你和带土没法在一起啊。”

“为什么？”案山子固执地问道，“两个人都是单身，为什么不能在一起呢？”

“话不能这么说，”有人解围，“你喜欢带土，还没问人家喜不喜欢你呢！”

宇智波带土就着台阶下，抱起露露，“我喜欢你。”他说道，就像之前无数次揉着她的头发说的一样。

“那么，”案山子开口道，“如果我长大以后，想要和你结婚了，你会一直等我吗？”

饭桌上的起哄戛然而止。

所有目光都集中在女孩身上。而案山子坐在他的怀抱中，手掌抵着他的心脏，像是刺中他双眸似的盯着带土。

“露露真可爱！”鹿丸突然说道。

一时间气氛松懈下来，碗筷相碰，附和之声此起彼伏。似乎为了缓解尴尬，大家的声音都格外响亮。

案山子也跟着笑了起来。

话题很快就转移到别的地方去。

旗木卡卡西转过头，与别的嘉宾一起攀谈着，没有看女儿。

而宇智波带土也没有看卡卡西。他一直注视着女孩的灰眼珠，嘴角含着微笑，一点一点为她拨开她额前细碎的发丝。

他最后也没有给出答案。女孩也没有再问。

大家都是套着假面的人。

旗木卡卡西的假面，是旧友。

案山子的假面，是童言无忌。

而宇智波带土的假面

是案山子。

**03**

13 岁那年，案山子初二。遭受校园霸凌时，手机被冲到下水道里，无人接听。

那天下午，宇智波带土从会议室开车赶到学校，一层接一层楼地翻找，冲进女厕所，直接卸掉了领头女生的一只肩膀。

他打开隔间木门，从马桶里捡起乳罩，将西服外套脱下、罩在女孩光裸污秽的肩骨上。案山子记得他怀里的体温，记得那天在宇智波家宽敞的浴室里，他毫不犹豫一件件剥下她身上残缺不全的衣衫，自己一丝不挂地站在他面前，任他用手指，挨个检查她身体上的淤青和血痕。

那一年，花铃被查出绝症。尽管诸事有护工助理，旗木卡卡西还是坚持自己两头奔走。每周 60 个工作小时，4 天守夜陪床，几乎瘦脱了相。尽管父亲每日坚持用短信询问一切是否安好，案山子为不给父亲增添压力，对学校一直以来，因她跳级升学、外貌、从未有家长出席的家长会，对比吃穿用度、不重样的豪车接送等种种谣言和隐形欺凌，避而不谈。直到一回班里有人挑衅，质疑母女二人身份来路，说人渣父亲玩够了，嫌弃杂种，不要你了。案山子被激怒，冲上前去要撕烂对方的嘴。无奈年纪较同级尚青、身形瘦小，蛮力撕扯不过，挣扎着被一帮大自己几岁的女生拖出走廊，关进厕所，把衣服撕得稀碎。

她想她记得所有。记得那些暗黑岁月里难听的谣言，记得厕所里黏腻肮脏的地板和不停拍打的闪光灯。她记得在腊月经期里第一桶浇到头上的冰水，记得她好不容易够到手机拨打父亲电话，听见一串忙音时，头上尖利的嘲笑，和内心无数的委屈、绝望和无助。一个女生把手机扔进了马桶，冲了下去。然后把一面镜子甩到她面前，捏着她的乳房，“不要说你的父亲了，看看你这干瘪的身子，满布荤臭的脸。”女生说道，“没有人会爱你。”

案山子伸出手，抚摸着眼前男人半脸虬结的伤疤。

宇智波带土目光正落在少女的脸颊，摁着酒精棉，为她一点一点包扎伤口。

案山子问，“家里有没有口罩。”

带土回答，“没有。”随即放下了剪纱布的剪刀，“你问这个干什么。”

案山子指着嘴边一道血痕，“露着很丑，要遮一下。”

“不丑。”带土说道，“我不想让你戴口罩。”

“为什么。”女孩问道。

“因为不需要。”

带土压下眉角，将工具往旁边一收，伸手去触碰她的脸。

“我觉得你很漂亮。”

案山子哭了。

她缩起她瘦小的身子，拽着他的衣领，在他的怀里哭了一整个下午。

在不知道多少个未接电话后，宇智波带土给老友回了消息，告知露露在他这里，一切安好。

他思索再三，最终决定尊重女孩的意愿，没有将事情告诉旗木卡卡西。一切后续，都在宇智波的手腕下，安静地解决。

那一晚，带土担心露露一个人会有心理阴影做噩梦，头回主动询问，如果害怕，要不要过来他的房间一起睡。

案山子膝盖弯折，翻上了主卧的大床。

带土帮她掖好被子，关了灯。然后很自然地伸出手，把女孩揽了过来。

“晚安。”

他说道。抚着她的头发，安然阖上了眼睛。

案山子无法忘记那一夜。他的怀抱，他扣在她发间的下巴，他鼻腔里缓慢而灼热的吐息。

同一时间，旗木卡卡西在病院房间里被咳嗽吵醒，紧握着妻子的手，将她气管里的痰液缓缓吸了出来。

案山子将头往他的颈窝内侧深靠了一些。

而宇智波带土像是在睡梦中感受到了什么，突然将她抱得很紧很紧。

命运是个圆环。

所有人都在求而不得，所有人都在互相取暖。

爱情本就是件很一厢情愿的事情。

就像她明知道他的心思，知道他所有谨小慎微的原因和不肯开口的理由，也知道他所有的宠溺，或许都只是对过去的一种替代和补偿。

但她无法控制内心汹涌的感情。

他对她的温柔，他的容忍，他敲在自己额头上的手指…… 她将永远记得他将自己紧紧地揽入怀里，夸赞她的美丽。她也将永远记得那只把她从黑暗岁月里拉出来的手。当年带土打开隔间时，那个 13 岁的女孩全身罩着屎尿，双手挡住了眼前的光源，说：“不要看。” 而他蹲下来抱住她，毫不避讳地在她肮脏的脸蛋上落下亲吻。

“不要害怕。”他说，“我爱你，露露。我会一直在你身边。”

**04**

宽大的落地窗。月光洁白，照射着遥远无垠的大海。

旗木案山子悄悄阖上了门。她越过走廊，站在书房的一角。屋里，黑发男人立在中央。凌晨一点，他打开了窗户。清冷的海风与水浪波摇的声音扑面而来。他孤独地立在黑夜中央，吐了口烟。白雾被吹散，化到周边的寂寞里去。

案山子遥望着他的背影，不由得挪动了脚步。带土听见声音回身，立马走到桌前，摁掉了刚点燃的烟头。

“这么晚了，怎么还不睡。”他转身，为女孩关上了窗户。

女孩没有说话，走到他面前，刚想开口，便被对方的言语打断。

“卡卡西睡下了吗？” 带土问道。

一时间，案山子流到嘴边的话，被一下子遏住说不出口。她闻到了他身上那股粗粝的烟味。不晓得为什么，她突然想起六岁那年，她第一次见带土的前一晚，父亲胸口里也有几乎同样的味道。

案山子内心掀腾着，一直以来所有的委屈、不甘，所有荒谬的嫉妒、卑微、开了口却无法明言的心意，全都不可抑制地涌向脑海。

能不能有一次，哪怕只有一次。我可以不躲在他的阴影里。

我可以不是旗木卡卡西的女儿，可以不是你倾注爱意的替代品，可以不是你为过去两人犯错而赎罪的对象。

那双你总是长久注视的灰色瞳仁，不是卡卡西的，而是**我的**。

我已经不是小孩子了，从来都不是。

我不想当你的露露。

我要当你的**旗木案山子**。

她握住座椅把手，轻易地攀上了他的大腿。少女的重量压在身体上。长发从肩膀滑落，带着浴后清新的发香，扫在他斑驳的伤疤上。

带土有一瞬间晃神，随即反应过来，连忙扣住女孩的肩膀。

“露露，你要干什么？”

“这么多年了，你真的一点点都没有察觉吗……”

“你冷静一点，”带土没有放松手臂，“我比你父亲还要大！”

案山子觉得心酸到想笑。

原来在一个不爱自己的人面前，所有的执迷、疯狂与歇斯底里，都只能沦为一次小孩子的胡闹。

“父亲……”女孩喃喃道，“你是指旗木卡卡西？”

带土手指不由得抽动了一下。 

“我问你……”女孩掀动嘴唇，“你们两个之间，究竟发生过什么？”

带土滑动着喉结，“我不懂你在说什么。”

案山子苦笑，眼眶在月光的照耀下，略微有些发红。

“骗人。”她絮絮念道，声音淹没在暗夜里，几乎听不清。

这两字像是鞭子一样，在他心口刮出了两个血道。

“听着，露露，”他颤抖着声音，“不管你听到了什么……”

“我不在乎。”女孩惨然，“你真的以为我在乎的是这个吗？”

带土脑内一阵晕眩。

“所以说你对我所有的好……都是因为他的缘故吗？”

“不是的……”带土徒劳地维持着镇静，“为什么你会这么想？”

“大家都说我和父亲有同样一双眼睛。”

“他和你相识的时候，也是六岁。他们说他小的时候，脾气也很不好。”

案山子笑问道，

“我和父亲，很像吗？”

男人没有回答。

但案山子能从他极度凄伤的眼眸深处，听到他灵魂被碾碎撕扯的声音。

“你还爱他吗？”女孩轻声问道。

“……那都是过去的事了。”带土答道。

案山子愀然。

“你没有回答我的问题。”

她尝试俯身，却再一次被拉开肩膀。

“露露……”带土嘴角快要垮了下来，“求你了，不要这样……”

“嘘……”女孩做了一个噤声的姿势，“你不想吵醒他的，对吗？”

带土不动了。

他知道卡卡西吃了安眠药，但他也知道他曾经睡觉睡得很轻。

案山子觉得荒唐。她就这样用一句简单的威胁，轻易卸掉了他压在自己肩上有力的臂膀。

随后她欠下身去，用那双细巧的手，勾画着他脸上的每一道沟壑。脸上露出一道温煦、且极度绝望的笑容。

“没关系，把我当成他就好……”

宇智波带土闭上眼睛。

案山子照着那道粗粝的嘴唇，吻了下去。

宇智波带土的心登时被扯成两半。

不是因为她与他的不同，正是因为她与他是如此的相似。

温柔而隐忍的爱慕，失控时不顾后果的胡来，甚至连接吻的方式，都几乎一模一样。

他想起女孩无数次的表白，她说，带土，我喜欢你。想起她开玩笑般问道，如果我想和你在一起，你会不会等我，等我长大成年。

以及自己十六岁那年，深秋的寒风，挂在发间的耳机线，那句借题发挥的最后一句台词。

“带土，我爱你。”

“和我在一起吧。”

在女孩贴上他嘴唇的那一刻。宇智波带土在过去的十余年间，第一次回忆起两人刚在一起的那个下午，他在床上红着脸，第一次主动尝试吻他时的样子。

他还能记起他第一次试穿大衣时开心的样子，他还能记起后来那场他故意输掉的枕头仗，南贺川上他们牵手划过的溜冰场，和戴着同一副银戒十指相扣的双手。

他说，笨卡卡西，到我这里来。

那个人说，带我走。

他说，你回木叶来吧。

他说，你要是介意的话，今晚不做也是可以的。

他说，我想你了。

他说，不要走。我要我的宇智波带土。

远海般的旧日回忆，一道道已结痂的伤疤，连血带肉地撕扯下来。

带土轻轻把女孩从身上推开。加在她肩膀上的力量轻柔，却又无法拒绝。

案山子抬起头。月光泠泠地打在黑暗书房里，宇智波带土失了语言，怔怔地呆望着她。

一双黝黑的眼珠，泪水像是碎掉一样，啪嗒啪嗒地滚到脸上。

**05**

宇智波带土没有来吃早饭。

餐桌上，案山子不肯挪动地方。旗木卡卡西端着盘子上了楼，敲门不开后，直接拧开了把手。房间里空无一人，只留下一字纸条，说去隔壁山崖上吹风散步。

秋风萧瑟。渔船桅杆摇曳不定。海浪一波一波击打在礁石上，碎成亿万颗白色水沫，重归于海。

天空广阔而昏暗。宇智波站在崖前，对着风口。任带盐的海风呼啸垂刮着皮肤，手揣在兜里，不言不语。

案山子裹着风衣，脚踩着尖砺的礁石，一步一步登到崖顶。

黑发被海风吹乱了。女孩拨着头发，眼前人的身影被飞起的黑丝遮挡着，看不清身形。

她走到他身后。在树枝倾轧与海浪的吵闹间，轻轻地开了口。

“昨天晚上，对不起。”

带土没回答。只是遥望着远处灰白的海水，笑着摇了摇头。

“冷吗？”他问道。

“不冷。”她回答。

无视了女孩的回答，带土转过身，在寒风中脱下外套，将加绒的皮夹克罩到女孩身上。

棉絮里夹杂着他的体温，顺着厚实的皮料重重地压下来。案山子觉得很暖和。

她望着蹲下来为她拉好锁链的男人，蓦然开口。

“如果我是你的女儿就好了。”

“露露，”带土拉扯着她的衣角，“这话可不能乱说。”

“我是说，”女孩笑道，“哪怕无法牵手，能够不依靠其他身份，只作为旗木案山子被你爱着，就足够了。”

带土抬头，“难道现在不是吗？”

“难道现在是吗？”案山子问道，“你说你喜欢我，难道不是因为父亲的缘故？”

带土蹙起眉头，“不是的。”

“没关系的，”女孩宽让地说道，“你不必照顾我的感受。又不是小孩子了，不至于因为这种事情哭闹上吊的……”

“我没有在照顾你的感受，”带土认真地看着她，“**我爱你，露露。这是我对你本人的感情。不管卡卡西是不是你父亲，我都会一直爱着你的**。”

案山子耸了耸肩，“或许吧。”

“什么叫‘或许’？”带土问道，“难道之前对你所有的照顾，都不算数了吗？”

“我说的不是这个意思。”

“那你还要怎么证明呢？”

案山子怅然，“事到如今，你是继续打算装傻，还是真的不明白？”

“看着**我**，”女孩说道，“看着**我**的眼睛。”

“我要你叫一遍**我**的名字。”

带土毫不犹豫地张了嘴。

可声音临到嘴边，却突然止住了，发不出来。

案山子望着他那双失了焦的眼睛，悲悯似的笑了一下。

或许对宇智波带土而言，来自旗木卡卡西最终的礼物，从来都不是那只旧日的戒指，或是那盒他亲手做的红豆糕。

而是那只来到他家，祈求他原谅的、抚摸他伤疤的小手。

他想起她八年以来的所有陪伴。

她打游戏时嘲讽的语气，在他生日做出的塌陷的红豆糕，和发烧时彻夜的端茶倒水。她记得他的口味、衣服尺码，记得他球赛的播出时段，也记得提醒他洗衣店的取货日期。

他想起四年前结婚纪念日当晚两人单人床上相互取暖，想起去年厕所隔间他一时冲动的拥抱和表白，想起昨夜在书桌前荒唐的亲吻。

那双他所熟悉的眼睛，穿透了他自以为痊愈的壁垒，把他十余年来心头所有的幻象，瞬间撕得粉碎。

或许连带土自己都没有意识到，整整八年，他从来都只肯喊她“露露”。

这个表面上代表亲昵的名字，似乎真的提供了某种防护罩和豁免权，能让他在直视这双眼睛的时候，可以不必面对自己的真心。

**はたけカカシ**。

这是他十五年前蘸着咖啡在纸巾上写下的名字。

这**才**是他十五年前蘸着咖啡在纸巾上写下的名字。

案山子轻轻吸了下鼻子。带土这才意识到自己迟言了太久。女孩红肿的眼眶将他拉回现实。他伸出手来，不由自主地念道：

“**露露**……”

**案山子**弯下眼角。

女孩错开了他伸出的手，没再应答，转身向远方走去。

海风贯穿着单薄的棉布，捶打在身体上，刮得人针扎一样疼。

女孩背对着他，招了招手，随后退入浑朦的景色中。

宇智波带土转身，坐上断崖，望着眼前汩汩滔滔的大海，愣愣地出神。

阴云压了上来，在天空中大片大片地移动着，遮盖了太阳的光线。

不知过了多久，后方的脚步声由远及近。肩上那件刚被拿走的皮夹克，重新又被披了回来。

“露露果然比较黏你。”

旗木卡卡西把手里的热饮递给带土，

“看见你在外面，连碗都不好好刷了。”

海鸥的啸叫模糊了耳边的嗓音。带土一笑，往旁边窜了窜，为来人让出位置。

对方弯下腰，挨着他坐下。

“连这副任性的脾气也和你越来越像。”卡卡西不无抱怨地讲道，“比起我来，露露倒更像是你的女儿了。”

“别这么说。”带土失神地看向前方，“她还是很像你的。”

卡卡西没有言语，望着眼前冰冷冷的灰海。

“我真是个糟糕的父亲。”卡卡西沉默许久，缓缓说道。

“没有的事。”带土答道，“你已经做得足够了。”

天空缓缓下坠，大片的雨云延伸过来，海面上的阴影也越来越浓。

两人结伴坐在山崖上，摆动着双腿，共同看远方奔腾翻卷的水汽，模糊了地平线。

“我累了。”卡卡西说道。

他望着眼前天地飘摇浮动，微歪着身子，把头轻搭在带土的肩膀上。

卡卡西闭上了眼睛。

太阳隐没，风也愈加的凉了。空中的海鸥，海面的浪头，一切都在躁动不宁。

宇智波带土在海风中怔了许久，终于抬起胳膊，搭上了对方的肩膀，将人往自己的方向扣紧了一些。

-

清晨的厨房，水滴点点的炉台上，父女两个并肩刷着碗。女孩瞥了一眼父亲，把白盘放到架子上后，突然冷不防地开了口。

“我有喜欢的人了。”

伸在泡沫里刷碗的手忽然滞了一下，随后转过身，安然拾起旁边的海绵。

“是吗。”卡卡西应道。

“反应好平淡啊。”案山子显得有些失望，“女儿有心上人了，做父亲的不应该稍微激动一下吗？”

“嘛，毕竟你也到这个年纪了……”卡卡西略带无奈地撇撇嘴角，“激动了也没什么用吧。”

“父亲不会觉得太早吗？”

“那，父亲的初恋是什么时候咧？”

“……要问这么细的吗？”卡卡西不由得笑了出来，“嗯……也差不多是这个时候吧。”他想了想，又补充了一句，“可能比你还要早一点。”

案山子垂首，直勾勾地望着水池里的杯盘愣神。

“我要去表白了。”女孩突然说道。

卡卡西把洗好的盘子重新挂到架子上，“今天？”

“嗯。”

“这样……”卡卡西的手放在炉台上敲打两下，“那我是不是该开始准备点庆祝礼物什么的……”

“这个倒不用，”案山子耸耸肩，“估计没有什么希望啦，对方已经有喜欢的人了。”

“……是吗。”卡卡西漫声应道，手上无心无思地洗着盘子。

“虽然我也很想和对方竞争一下，”女孩阴阳怪气地喟叹道，“但是人家实在是捷足先登了太久，又比我厉害太多了，抢不过啊……”

“别这么说，露露这么优秀，对自己有点信心嘛。”

“唉……”女孩撅起嘴，“别人这么讲倒无所谓。但这话从父亲你嘴里说出来……总感觉好过分啊。”

卡卡西嘴角上扬，用沾满白沫的手合十做了个抱歉的姿势，“对不起，我错了。”

“更何况，我也很喜欢那个和我竞争的人……”

合十的双手在空中一顿。

“所以说……还是算了。”案山子舒了口气，两只手抓到擦手白毛巾上。

“但是呢，我想好了。”女孩翘起嘴角，抬高声调，“如果对方一直拖着不动，我就把他抢过来。”

“——哪有把我男神一直吊着的道理。”

“噗嗤——”

旗木卡卡西的脸色一下子放晴了。水池里的洗洁精飘到空中，激起了几个细小的泡沫。

他看向女儿，“你不是说他不喜欢你吗？”

“谁说的，他喜欢我。”女孩得意地扬起下巴，“这点自信我还是有的。”

卡卡西脸上直透出笑意来，“那就是 50/50 的几率咯。”

案山子没有直接回应。她走到门口，手扣到自己的风衣上，背对着卡卡西。

“父亲。”女孩说道，“如果我真的成功了，你可不准不同意。”

“好。”

卡卡西压下眉角。

“那，万一失败了呢？”

“如果失败的话……”女孩沉吟了片刻，转过头去，神气活现地说道，“今天就都由父亲来刷碗。”

“——外加一顿秋刀鱼。”

-

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有后续：《孩子被坏人stk了怎么办》


End file.
